Confrontation and passion
by stfrench
Summary: After a heated argument, Danny and Nicole succomb to passion. 2 chapter story. Please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Confrontation and passion – chapter one.

**Notes and thanks:** My friend Helen asked "when are they finally going to sleep together?" and Udjat asked for "MORE, MORE!" Well, I aim to please so there you go!

This is a two-chapter story. The second chapter contains explicit sex scenes. Your reviews would be really appreciated! Thanks.

Thanks to my Grenoble gang, my colleagues and friends for their advice and encouragement. Luv u, xx. Also a special thanks to the Locker Room groupies for the inspiration and for being so fun:-D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to CSI:NY. Only the character of Nicole is an original creation.

Aiden Burns and Nicole Favreaux were comparing the tyre tread they had found at the crime scene with the tread references in front of them when they heard an irate female voice in the hallway.

"_Well, that's just not good enough!"_

Nicole and Aiden looked at each other, their eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Aiden mouthed.

"_If you have a death wish, I'd be eternally grateful if you didn't get it granted under my watch!"_ the female voice continued.

"Is that Stella?" Nicole whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud, something or someone might strike her down.

They heard the noise of footsteps walking away and the hallway became silent again.

"Alright, I must ask again: what the hell was that all about?" Aiden said shaking her head.

"I dunno. It was definitively Stella."

"Who the hell was she yelling at?"

"I dunno…"

"You're no help, you know that!"

"Aiden! I was here with you!" Nicole laughed. "I know I am a champion at multi-tasking but seeing through walls, I haven't mastered that yet!"

"I'm intrigued now. I want to know what happened."

"This place can't hold a secret for long. You just keep your ears opened and you'll find out everything you want and then some."

"You gossip-monger…"

Nicole's jaw dropped in mock offence. "I do not gossip, Detective Burns. I merely listen to the flow of information around me."

"Gossip, gossip," Aiden chanted mockingly.

"Alright!" laughed Nicole. "Keep it up and I'll tell you zilch if I hear anything!"

"Ok, ok, you win!" Aiden replied, light-heartedly, before concentrating on the tyre tread again.

Nicole was sat in her favourite chair in the station staff room. The grey chair had seen some better days and far too many behinds. But Nicole simply loved the way it almost sank to the floor when she sat on it. She was savouring a cup of herbal tea when the mention of Danny Messer caught her attention. Two uniformed officers were standing near the coffee machine.

"Apparently, she gave him a right old bollocking," one of them said.

Nicole's ears pricked and she tried to inconspicuously eavesdrop on the conversation.

"He simply sneaked off after a suspect, no back up, no nothing," the officer continued. "After what happened with Minhas, you'd believe they'd have put a leash and a muzzle on him by now."

The two officers left the room. Nicole felt as if someone had knocked the air out of her lungs. The chest tightened painfully. _"Oh Danny! What have you done now?"_ she thought.

After she had put Molly to bed, Nicole had tried, quite unsuccessfully, to absorb herself in the reading of her Cosmopolitan magazine. The conversation between the two officers in the staff room kept ringing in her ears. Before the day was over, Nicole had managed to gather more information although the details were sketchy. Danny and Stella had been interrogating a suspect at his house, when Danny had noticed a second man trying to escape unseen. He had not said anything to Stella and had just followed the man silently. When the second suspect had noticed that Danny had followed him, a confrontation had ensued and weapons had been drawn. By some sort of miracle, no shots had been fired and Danny had even arrested the man. This, however, had not appeased Stella's anger at Danny's recklessness and her altercation with him had spread throughout the station like wildfire. Nicole sighed heavily. She wished she could understand what was going on in Danny Messer's mind, if only a little.

She had been staring blankly at the fashion pages in her magazine for several minutes when someone knocked at her door. She looked through the peephole. Danny… _"Now that's good timing!"_ the young woman thought.

"Feels like I always end up on your doorstep, unannounced," Danny said with a smile as she opened the door.

"That's because you do."

Nicole walked away, leaving the door opened. Danny stepped in and closed the door behind him. The cold tone of Nicole's voice had wiped the smile right off his face. He followed her to the lounge where she sat on the sofa propping her bare feet on the coffee table. She grabbed her magazine and started flicking through the pages with such force that it was a wonder she didn't rip them straight off the magazine. Danny just stood there awkwardly.

"Is everything OK?"

Nicole threw the magazine on the coffee table and stood up to face Danny.

"What the hell happened with Stella?"

"What are you talkin' about?" the young man asked, lowering his face and licking his lips.

"Oh Danny! Please don't take me for an idiot! Aiden and I heard her while she was tearing you a new one. And the whole station is buzzing with the latest story about Danny Messer's lack of control!"

"Didn't think you were the type of girl who'd listen to office gossip."

"Is that all it is? Office gossip? All shockingly untrue?"

Nicole shook her head in exasperation at Danny's silent reply.

"Of course not. Stella would have never reacted like that unless it was justified," she said. Danny still seemed to be lost in the contemplation of the finer details of Nicole's hardwood floor. His silence was driving Nicole mad and she found herself ready to slap him to coax a reaction out of him.

"Danny, you should know better after what happened with Rodney Minhas."

This got the desired effect as Danny looked at her, his face full of anger. He then went from being totally still to extremely agitated as he started to pace the floor of her lounge.

"You can spare me the lecture, Nicole! I already got one from Stella!"

"I am not lecturing you, Danny! I'm just trying to understand why you feel the need to throw yourself in the face of danger all the time."

"We are cops! Our job is dangerous."

"We are crime scene investigators! But it can dangerous enough without having to purposely go look for trouble. What the hell were you thinking about?"

Danny groaned, exasperated and dismissed her question by a movement of the hand. But Nicole was wound up now and she certainly wasn't ready to drop this conversation.

"What's the matter with you Messer, uh? Can't live without an aura of drama around you all the time?"

Danny quickly closed the gap between them in a few, long steps and stood right in front of her, his eyes ablaze with anger and his breathing fast.

"What the fuck do you know about me, uh? About my life? You don't know! You can't understand! You were born with a goddamn silver spoon in your mouth!" he practically screamed at her.

Nicole kept her poker face on but Danny's violent reaction shook her to the core. She instinctively felt like screaming back at him but instead, kept her voice calm and low, not unlike the tone she used to calm Molly during a tantrum.

"Keep your voice down, Danny. My daughter is asleep upstairs."

Danny licked his lips and lowered his face again. Without her shoes on, Nicole was only a couple of inches shorter than Danny was and she desperately wanted him to look at her in the eyes. She stepped closer to him and put her hands on his waist, holding lightly onto his jacket.

"Danny?" she whispered. "Why is it such a foreign concept to you that the people who care for you don't want to see you get hurt?"

Danny sighed heavily, closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Nicole's. She sighed and bit her bottom lip. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. He had lost the will to fight. He was tired of being angry all the time. He opened his eyes and looked deep into the hazel eyes of the young woman.

She was about to say _"Danny, talk to me"_ when he kissed her softly at first and then more urgently as his tongue parted her lips and started exploring her mouth. His fingers slid into the mass of her hair while her arms circled his waist. This is all he wanted. He didn't want to fight or argue with her. He didn't want to talk about work or anything else. She was all he wanted. He craved her to the point that it hurt him when he breathed. He wanted to run his hands on the curves he had looked at so many times, he wanted to taste her skin, he wanted to never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Confrontation and passion – chapter two.

**Notes and thanks:** The passion after the confrontation. This chapter contains explicit sex scenes. Your reviews would still be really appreciated! Thanks!

To Helen: There you go, girl! You got what you wanted! To Udjat: They DO sleep but not just yet:-D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to CSI:NY. Only the character of Nicole is an original creation.

Nicole, holding Danny's hand, guided him up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and Danny gently pushed her inside the room. He did not give her time to switch the light on but resting his body weight against her, he effectively pinned her against the door he had just closed. He circled her waist with his arms and kissed her deeply again, his lips, tongue and teeth savouring every inch of the young woman's mouth and lips. The heated argument they'd had just moments before had awakened both their senses and they experienced every touch, every movement and every breath with passionate abandon.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her left hand caressed the nape of his neck. Danny felt his skin tingle and he was acutely aware of every single curve of Nicole's body pressing against his.

Although she had docilely let him kiss her and had enjoyed every second of it, she broke free from him and, in the dark, she skilfully moved to her bedside table and switched a small lamp on. In the soft light, she noticed that Danny hadn't moved and just stood, looking at her. She walked back to him and positioned herself behind him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck before delicately nibbling it. Danny hadn't meant to moan, but he simply could not help himself. For weeks on end, he had imagined and dreamed about Nicole's lips on him. Now that it had turned into reality, the waves of sensations she was triggering in him were almost too vivid and acute to bear. He had wanted to turn around to kiss her again, but he was stopped by Nicole sliding her fingers into the collar of his jacket and slipping the garment off him. She draped the jacket over her arm and moved around Danny to stand in front of him. With a small smirk and before he had time to protest, she removed his glasses and moved a few steps away from him to set them on her dressing table, with his jacket next to them.

She turned to him and smiled. "Can you see me?" she asked.

Danny grinned and shook his head. "You're blurry. A beautiful blur nonetheless." He heard Nicole chuckle. "You'll have to come much closer to me now," he continued.

She took one single step towards him. "What about now?" she asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"Uh, uh," Danny shook his head again. "Closer."

She moved only one step closer to him and was now at arm length from Danny.

"Now?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

The only reply she got from him was another head shake. She moved closer to him and their bodies were almost touching. She had started that little game and she could feel her pulse and breathing quicken.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked "Now?"

"Closer…" Danny whispered.

She did as she was told and settled her body against Danny's. She brought her face close to his.

"How's that?" she asked, her lips brushing against his.

"Perfect," he replied with a satisfied smile.

He pressed his lips against Nicole's and she was more than happy to let him, once again, take control of the kiss. He slid one of his hands on the small of her back and brought her closer to him, just to make sure she wouldn't move away again. His other hand settled on the back of her neck, under the thick mass of her hair. He ran his thumb along her hairline and that small movement sent jolts of electricity down Nicole's spine.

Nicole rested her hands on Danny's collarbone for a few seconds, before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt. Once she had reached his belt, she pulled the shirt out of his trousers and flicked the last couple of buttons open. As she had done before, she broke off their kiss and took a small step away from him. Danny took his hands off her and waited for her next move. She put her hands on his abs and ran them up to his muscular chest, lingering on the soft hair that covered his upper chest. Danny closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her warm hands on him. She then slipped the shirt over his shoulders and the garment fell crumpled at his feet. When she didn't say anything and stopped moving, Danny opened his eyes and looked at her. A huge smile had spread over her face as soon as she had seen the tattoo on Danny's right shoulder.

"What?" the young man asked with a sly look.

"Nothin'," Nicole replied her smile growing wider. "You're hiding quite a body under those clothes, Detective Messer."

She looked at him, still smiling and bit her bottom lip. This small unconscious movement of hers had always sent Danny wild with desire from the moment he had met her and he'd always had to resist the urge to kiss her. But tonight, he did not have to hold himself back and he quickly took possession of the young woman's lips again. He slid his hands down her back and slipped both of them under her T-shirt. She softly moaned against his mouth and Danny was pretty sure that, at this precise moment, his brain had exploded. He pulled the T-shirt over Nicole's head and felt the air being effectively knocked out of his lungs at the sight of the young woman standing in front of him. He stepped back slightly to take in the view of her perfect hourglass figure. He ran a hand over her soft and firm stomach and made his way up to her breasts, where he softly caressed the purple lace of her bra. It wasn't without a certain amount of satisfaction that he saw a shiver run down Nicole's body. The young woman reached to her own back to unhook her bra herself, but Danny grabbed her arm softly to stop her.

"Not yet," he whispered in her ear.

The warmth of Danny's breath sent yet another shiver of desire down her spine and she felt her stomach clench at the sound of his voice. This man was awakening sensations in her that she had not felt in a long time.

Danny hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Nicole's trousers and slid them over her hips, making sure not to drag her underwear with them. The soft linen trousers fell around the young woman's ankles and she stepped out of them, holding on to Danny's shoulders for balance. He wrapped her in his arms but, instead of kissing her on the lips, he concentrated on her jaw, her neck and her shoulder. With a sigh, she tilted her head to the side enjoying, in minute details, the movement of his lips on her skin. Then Danny quickly kicked his shoes off, unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers and socks. Before throwing them aside, he reached into the back pocket of his trousers for his wallet and retrieved a condom from it. He set it on the bedside table, then grabbed hold of Nicole's hands and motioned her towards the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, then laid down on her back before writhing her body slowly to move to the centre of the bed. As he looked at Nicole moving on the bed, Danny felt a wave of heat shoot around his body. He approached the bed and leaned over Nicole, his hands on either side of her body. He remained still for a moment, mesmerised by her face. Her lips, red from their kissing, were slightly parted and all he could see in her eyes were lust and passion.

"Oh god, you're so beautiful," he whispered.

He lowered his body onto hers and started kissing her again. Nicole instinctively spread her legs open to allow Danny to settle between her thighs. As soon as she felt the young man's weight on top of her, Nicole let out a deep moan and brought her legs up to wrap them around Danny's waist. Danny wanted this moment to last forever but he felt that whatever little control he had left over his body was fading away quickly. He could feel Nicole's hands caressing his shoulders and his back and his whole body was screaming to be inside of her. At that moment, she moved her hips under him and she felt him grow harder against her. Danny's lips left Nicole's and he moved them down, leaving a trail of soft kisses and nibbles along her neck and her collarbone. He slid his hand under her back and the young woman slightly lifted her back from the bed to enable Danny to unhook her bra. He threw the garment aside and lowered his lips to Nicole's breasts, kissing and licking her nipples while one of his hand ran across her stomach to stop just below her navel. He slid his hand into her briefs and started stroking her gently. He was rewarded by a loud moan escaping the young woman's lips.

Nicole felt as if she was losing her mind. Every single nerve endings on her body was overloaded with sensation and her brain could not cope with it all. She wanted to scream in frustration: she wanted to feel Danny on her, against her, in her… He slipped a finger inside of her and moved it in the soft, wet heat of her body. Nicole lost all control of her reactions and she moaned loudly and arched her back, to move her body closer to Danny's hand. Her fingers were clutching at the covers and her breathing turned into gasps. She felt amazing. This was torture, yet of the most delicious kind. Danny looked at Nicole. Her face screamed pure pleasure and he knew that he needed to be inside her before his body betrayed him. He removed his hand from Nicole's briefs and this movement brought a disappointed grunt to the young woman's throat. He quickly took Nicole's briefs off as well as his own boxer shorts and, grabbing the condom from the bedside table, he opened the package and rolled the latex protection over his erection.

He settled between the young woman's legs again and placed his hands on either side of her body at her shoulder level. Nicole rested her hands on his hips and guided Danny inside of her. She arched her back slightly to allow him to enter her deeply. She then ran her hands up his back and hung on to his shoulders as he started moving in and out of her, slowly at first, then more and more quickly. She rested her thighs against his hips and closed her eyes to enjoy the full spectrum of sensations shooting across her whole body.

Danny's breathing was becoming more and more erratic and he lowered his face towards Nicole's and kissed her deeply, passionately and almost violently. He shifted his position so that he would be resting on his forearms, which were placed on either side of Nicole's head. He buried his fingers in her hair and he could feel the full length of her body moving in harmony with his.

"Look at me, Nicole. Look at me," Danny groaned against her lips.

The young woman did as she was told and her eyes locked with Danny. She looked as if she was about to speak, but she simply moaned and Danny felt her hands clench on his shoulders. Danny lost himself in her eyes. He knew from observing her so often that her eyes were hazel, but her pupils were so dilated that all he could see were dark pools he felt he could have drowned in. Still holding her gaze, Danny first kissed her deeply then moved his lips to her jaw and her cheek.

Her moans grew more frequent and she arched her back so high against Danny that now only her shoulders and bottom were still touching the bed. Danny brought his arm down and wrapped it tightly around the young woman's waist to support her in this position.

Nicole had lost all sense of time and place. Her whole body was tuned to Danny's movements and to his pubic bone grinding against her. She moaned Danny's name against his ear. She was hot and shivery and her stomach muscles started clenching uncontrollably. She felt every single one of her muscles tighten before spasms ripped through her body. The intensity of her climax robbed her of her breath and of her voice.

Danny felt Nicole's nails digging into his shoulders as she climaxed. The clenching of her body around him sent him over the edge and he let go of whatever control he still had and buried himself deeper in her body as he came. He held her as close to him as possible and even this did not feel close enough. He heard her gasp and breathe in deeply. Her whole body seemed to soften right there in his arms. As his own body calmed down, he removed his arm from around Nicole's waist to let her lie back down on the bed. One of his hands was still buried in Nicole's hair and he brought the other one to her face. He lightly ran the tip of his fingers over her forehead down to her cheek where he settled his hand. He then traced his thumb over her lips, which were red and swollen from their kissing. He knew he had to pull out of her but could not bring himself to break contact with her body.

Nicole was struggling to get her breath back and had to make a conscious effort to unclench her fingers from Danny's shoulders. She hadn't meant to scratch him but had lost control over her body, her thoughts and actions. Danny stroked her lips and she planted a small kiss on his thumb. The young man smiled at her and reluctantly pulled out of her body. Nicole felt another shiver run through her body and Danny looked at her intensely.

"You ok?" he whispered.

All she could do was nod. Although she now remembered whom she was, where she was and who with, her voice was still faulting her. Danny removed his condom and Nicole pointed at the other side of the bed. Danny leaned over the side of the bed, saw a small trash can and discarded his used protection. He then turned his attention back to Nicole, who was following his every movement in silence. He settled down next to her and pulled her against him as he was still craving the heat emanating from her body.

"Are you sure you ok?" he asked softly, stroking her face gently.

Nicole swallowed with difficulty and turned to her side in order to look at Danny in the eyes. She slipped her arm around his waist and brought her body closer to his. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue crossing over to his mouth, which she took her time to explore and then gently bit his bottom lip.

She sighed deeply. "I'm ok," she finally said with a smile. "I was coming back down to earth slowly."

Danny laughed and held her tightly in his arms. She shivered and he felt her skin breaking out in goose bumps. Danny moved slightly to grab hold of the duvet and bring it over Nicole and him.

"Better now?" he whispered.

Nicole nodded. "Danny…"

"No Nicole, not now… Don't go all serious on me now, please…" the young man whispered.

Danny wasn't ready to deal with reality, not just yet and Nicole nodded again. She gently kissed his lips again, then reached over his body to click the lights off.

"Goodnight, Danny."

In the dark, she settled next to Danny again. She turned around so her back would be against his front. She wriggled for a few seconds, to position herself comfortably against him. He wrapped one arm around her and marvelled at how perfectly her body fitted with his. He had not felt this good or this comfortable in a very long time.

"Goodnight," he whispered in the back of her neck.

The feelings of their passion were still so vivid in his mind that Danny knew he would never manage to fall asleep. However, it wasn't long before he was lulled to sleep by Nicole's deep and regular breathing.

The end.


End file.
